


Три раза, когда Псая приняли за женщину, и один, когда полюбили таким, какой он есть

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Написано на фест по заявке:1.26 Псайбой/кто угодно. Неосторожно распустившего волосы Витю все-таки путают с девушкой и начинают к нему подкатывать несмотря ни на что.
Kudos: 3





	Три раза, когда Псая приняли за женщину, и один, когда полюбили таким, какой он есть

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо автору названия за название.  
Конечно же, это крэк.  
10.02.2020

\- Девушка, передайте, пожалуйста, за проезд!  
Витя медленно повернул голову. Оценил произведённый эффект. Растянул губы в улыбке.  
\- Извините...  
\- Ничего.  
*  
\- Привет, одна тут отдыхаешь?  
План действий был отработанным и безотказным: медленно поднять голову, встряхнуть роскошной гривой, перевести взгляд с бокала коктейля на собеседника, позволив ему разглядеть небольшую бородку и кадык, наслаждаться.  
\- Кажется, ты что-то попутал. Упоротый что ли?  
\- И... Извините.  
*  
\- Глянь на это.  
С Валерой они виделись буквально вчера, прогулялись, попили пивка. Ничего не предвещало сегодняшнего потока грустных откровений в личке. Витя развернул присланный скрин и присвистнул.  
"- Между нами все кончено!!!  
\- ?!  
\- Не включай дурачка. Моя подруга вас спалила.  
\- Нас это кого?  
\- Она видела тебя на Невском с высоченной патлатой девушкой. Решил на моделей замахнуться? Ну ну, удачи. Посмотрим, как скоро она выкинет тебя на улицу.  
\- Это чушь, я с другом был!  
(Вы больше не можете отправлять сообщения этому пользователю, так как он добавил вас в черный список)"  
Ситуация анекдотичная, но Валере явно было не до смеха.  
\- Ничего себе. Дай ссылку на нее, ща разберёмся  
\- Что ты собрался делать?  
\- Скину пару фоточек.  
\- Только не дикпик, умоляю.  
\- А если фотки морды ее не убедят? Придется переходить к решительным действиям!  
\- Иди ты!  
...  
\- Спасибо! Все норм, она вроде поняла, но осадочек остался. Все равно спасибо. И извини, что втянул в это.  
\- Да забей.  
Витя хмыкнул. Эвона как оно в жизни бывает. Охотник раздавил бабочку - миру чуть не пришел конец. Витя сменил имидж - чужая семья чуть не распалась.  
*  
Витя привык, что иногда его принимают за женщину. Под софитами жарко стоять, пиво разбавляют, Забэ экономит на оплате труда судей, Витю иногда принимают за женщину, некоторые вещи случаются просто так. Однако к тому, что его будут недвусмысленно лапать, Витя готов не был.  
\- Какая жопенция, ух, на пять с плюсом, так бы и... Ууу. Прокатил тебя на своей карете. Давай закажем тебе выпить, а продолжим у меня, как тебе план, детка?  
\- Я не женщина. Иди проспись, - Витя ловко развернулся так, чтобы задницей опираться о барную стойку, а к вполне однозначно настроенному Свану оказаться лицом. Но тот отдуплять будто не спешил.  
\- Ну что ты стесняешься, красоточка. Я заказал такси, мы скоро уедем отсюда.  
Ваня повторно скинул чужие руки, которые уже было потянулись к его заднице, и взял Рому за плечи. Легонько потряс. Как-никак, гость. Пусть и перебрал. Внятно повторил:  
\- Рома. Я не женщина.  
Рома уставился на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
\- Конечно, ты не женщина, Вить. Ты лучше. Лучше всех женщин. Тебя бы осыпать алмазами...  
Витя замахнулся для удара, и Рома тут же отвалил, обиженно заявив:  
\- Ну нет так нет, мог бы сразу сказать!  
Витя заказал себе еще сто грамм. Рядом материализовался Забэ с бокалом Лонг Айленда.  
\- Вить, не бери в голову, он такой всегда. Горячая кровь, но знает, чего хочет. Сразу быка за рога берет. По нему это видно, во всем считывается - настоящий южанин.  
Витя покачал головой. На юге он бывал. Но не на таком, конечно.


End file.
